This invention relates to dollies with hoisting means in general, and more specifically to a dead sow lifter and carrier that uses the same means for pulling a load towards the dolly and hoisting the load onto the dolly.
Dollies with load-hoisting means are well known in the prior art, as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,440,681; 2,743,833; 2,906,420; 3,578,353; and 3,951,286. All the references cited are characterized by the fact that the dollies do not provide for moving awkwardly placed heavy loads toward the dolly when overhead clearances limit immediately elevating the load. Some of the prior art does include means for hoisting a load onto a dolly once the load is adjacent to the dolly.
In recent years the use of controlled environment farrowing systems has increased. These systems efficiently utilize building space, leaving narrow aisles and tight corners. It is not uncommon in such systems, which are designed to be operated by one or two people, for several sows to die in their stalls for various reasons, a notable one of which is a breakdown in the ventilation system. A typical sow is five to seven feet in length and weighs four to five hundred pounds.
A sow becomes somewhat stiff shortly after death making removal from its stall and transport through the building aisles a very difficult job, even when two to four strong people undertake the task. Also, the exit from a stall is typically into an aisle perpendicular to it. Further, in order to contain a sow, the stall is frequently fully enclosed except for a gate at one end.
Typical dollies and carts can be somewhat useful in modern farrowing systems once a dead sow is moved into an aisle, but a better means for removing a dead sow from its stall and maneuvering it around corners is needed.
The instant invention was specifically developed as a solution to the above described problem. It permits one person to load a heavy sow onto a dolly and maneuver it out of the building without undue strain, delay, or frustration.